Happy Halloween!
by screammealullaby
Summary: Thiefshipping ONESHOT! YAOI! Don't like, don't read. Bakura helps Marik find a Halloween costume! Lame summary, but please read it? Read and review, as always!


This idea came from a friend of mine who drew an adorable picture of Marik~ If you want the link to see the picture just ask, for some reason it won't let put it on here. Hope she likes the story! YAOI WARNING! Don't like, don't read, don't flame meh!

Halloween. What a wonderful time of year, it was most definitely Bakura's favorite. Halloween was only a week away and Bakura, just for fun, decided he would dress as a vampire to scare Yugi and his friends. Marik had yet to decide on a costume however. "Have you figured out what you're going to dress up as yet?" Bakura nudged at him. He had not so subtly suggested he be his undead vampire bride, and he could go with on his rampage of horror, to which Marik regretfully declined.

"As a matter of fact, no I haven't." He blandly answered, still fantasizing about Bakura as a vampire._ A good use of his fangs. _He thought to himself, smirking, and looking towards Bakura.

"Something funny?" The white haired boy replied, lazily sprawled on the couch, eyes intently on the other.

"No," he lied. "Just thinking about everyone else's costumes, they fit their personalities so well."

"Right," Bakura could think of a thousand things more interesting than those morons. To which one of said things came to his mind, and he stared at Marik, a hungry look in his dark eyes. This made Marik shift nervously in is chair, then look away slightly blushing. Bakura stood up and quickly closed the gap between them, straddling the smaller boy's lap. He grinned down at the other, showing the fangs Marik found so irresistible. "Let's go shopping." Utterly confused by the request, and slightly thrown by the position they were in, Marik began to stutter nonsense. "We're gonna find you a costume," Bakura said as he climbed off is lap, trademark smirk plastered on his pale face. He seemed a vampire indeed. Though, Marik followed.

At the store, Marik was still confused as to what had happened, but he loved the idea of shopping. He had tried to suggest a few, but Bakura seemed to have an idea in his mind, he just had to find it. Why was he so determined to help him find a costume? After all, it was just a holiday, and it was still a week away. "HA! Perfect!" The sudden outburst pulled Marik out of his thoughts and face to face with his friend's "perfect" idea for his costume. It was a strapless purple belly shirt, with gold jewelry rather similar to his own, a short black skirt, purple thigh high stockings and black heels.

"This is a joke right?" Instead of an answer, Bakura smirked, that hungry look returning to his eyes. Marik was getting nervous, so very nervous. After a one-sided discussion about whether or not he should get it, Bakura had fogged his brain with enough confusion to convince him to buy it. When they got back to their apartment, he tried it on. He had to admit, he looked good. Better than that, he looked pretty damn hot. Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so, as he heard a deep chuckle from his doorway. Hadn't he locked that? _Right, he's a thief. _He rolled his eyes, trying to hide his blush, and began to take of the mass of jewelry as a hand grabbed his own. Shocked by the sudden contact, he quickly turned around only to see the taller boy's face a few inches from his own. His heart was racing, and even more so when Bakura pinned both his wrists at his sides.

"Don't think you'll be undressing just yet," he purred as he pushed his friend against the wall. He didn't resist until his back hit the cold wall, jumping forward, practically right into his captor's chest. "You know skirts are pretty fitting on you, you really should buy more."

"I'd never wear a skirt in public! Well, other than Halloween I guess." Marik spat without thinking.

"Who said anything about wearing it in public?" And with that, in just a second he had him on the bed, straddling his waist and holding his hands above his head with only one of his own. He was obviously enjoying this. With his other hand he began to roam the exposed torso, moving his shirt up little by little.

"Ba-Bakura!" Marik squirmed, but it did no good. "W-What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" Bakura smirked. He leaned down, nipping at his shoulder causing Marik to stop squirming. Bakura smirked against his skin at his reaction. He licked along his collarbone then up his jaw before sitting up. Marik whimpered at the loss of attention and instantly regretted it. Bakura chuckled again, staring down at him. Marik's heart was pounding, faster now that the other's face was inching closer and closer. He was moving so slow, he was torturing him. He really was enjoying this.

"Bakura-"Marik whined, anxious for the other's lips. He jumped from his relaxation when he felt a hand on his thigh. Slowly, Bakura moved to the top of his stocking, toying with it, and pulling it down then moving up his skirt. He inhaled at the contact, and the other made his move, pressing their lips together and slipped his tongue into his mouth. He was just full of surprises. Marik's mind was falling into a blur of pleasure as Bakura ground his hips down on his. His moan was lost into their kiss and the white haired boy smirked again.

He sat up again, leaving the smaller male helplessly under his control. He pulled back both his hands, earning another whimper. Marik tried to sit up, only for the other to roll his hips and he fell back. It was moving too slow now, Bakura was going crazy. He discarded the other's shirt and proceeded to lick and nip at his neck then move down to his chest and work at his nipples. Toying with his bare chest with one hand, he moved the other under his skirt again, rubbing the inside of his thighs. Marik was squirming again, he was going crazy, and he needed him. The taller of the two continued grinding against his hardening member. Trying to muffle his moans, Marik bucked against him, increasing the friction that sent waves of pleasure blurring his mind more and more. The pace increased, and even Bakura had lost reality: he too was moaning in the heat of things. He was pulled into a lustful kiss as the other wrapped his arms around his neck, both of their tongues fighting for dominance.

It was too much; they came simultaneously, screaming each other's name. Bakura laid limply next to Marik, nibbling his ear who just rolled his eyes at him, smiled and climbed off the bed. He proceeded to the bathroom with a change of clothes; first stopping to pick up his earlier discarded shirt, making sure his skirt came up just enough to get the other's attention when he bent over. He smirked behind him when he saw Bakura staring with a smile and disappeared into the bathroom.

Bakura always loved Halloween, this was just another reason to love it more.

Read and Review Please? =D


End file.
